


What Happened to Us

by SwanQueenRizzles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenRizzles/pseuds/SwanQueenRizzles
Summary: Emma still loves Regina will she stop the divorce or never get Regina back?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	What Happened to Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErrolsFeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/gifts).



> I would like to Thank the artist who inspired me to do this. ErrolsFeather

Emma POV* I have to go see my soon to be ex wife Regina today. I’m kind of nervous though she is the love of my life and I don't even understand what happened to us. This is gonna be the hardest days of my life. We are going over the divorce papers. I can’t believe after 28 years of being best friends and married for 8 years we are ending it all. I really just want to fuck it and beg to get back together. You know what that’s what I’m gonna try to do today. I’m gonna get my wife back because I can’t raise a baby on my own and I can't be on my own either. This is her baby too, our true love made a baby and we can’t just throw it away like that. I love her so much. I love the color of her eyes. I love the color of her hair and I love the way her hair flows in the wind. I love the way her hair shapes her face. I love her smile and the scar she has on the top corner of her lip. I love the way she crunches her nose or the way she is so very sexy when she is mad. I love the way she holds herself up. I love the way she makes me smile. I love that she is my true love. I just wish she would see it. I love the way she laughs and the way she makes me laugh. No matter how much I hate to see her cry I love and it drives me crazy too is that she is so damn beautiful when she cries. I love how she is protective of everyone. I love how she treats my family like her own. I love how she chose me in the first place. I vowed to spend forever with her and all I want to do is fight for her back. I just need a way to tell her what I was saying was true. We created a baby from true live and I need her to know that. *Skip to the lawyer’s office about to sign the divorce papers* “Are you both sure this is what you want?” the lawyer says “No I don't want this at all I was only gonna sign the papers because I love Regina so much. I want to raise our baby together. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and only her. She doesn’t even believe this baby is hers. It breaks my heart that she thinks I would ever cheat on the one person besides our son who I love with my whole heart. She is the one I chose to be with, the one who understands me more than anyone and who chose me over anyone else in the world, ME the one who I thought I would be lonely forever. My parents didn’t even try to be with me even if they wouldn’t remember each other. I have always felt alone till the day my son brought me to the love of my life. I can’t see me with anyone ever. I made vows to spend forever with her and that’s what I’m gonna fight for. Regina I love you so much please give me a chance please. Please let me explain what is really going on. Please let go to gold or Blue, they can even explain it to you. I didn’t believe it either, not at first I was screaming and said things I regret because I didn’t believe it was possible for that to happen. Regina please give me a chance. If you still want to get a divorce even after finding out the truth then I will let you.” “Okay I will give this a chance, let's go to blue and gold then shall we. Because I love you too and I want to believe you are telling the truth it’s just so hard to believe two women could create a baby even through true love's magic. I want to spend forever with you and if this is our baby I want to be there for the little him or her. I want to be better than my mother ever was and how I was to your mother. Even if I was just her step mother.” Regina said to Emma *at golds shop blue is there and gold “Regina, and Ms.Swan, what is it that I owe the pleasure too?” Gold says. “We are here to ask if it is possible to get pregnant from true love? Because I want to prove to Regina that it is true. I want her to know we are true loves and that this baby was created from our true love. I could never cheat on someone like her or well anyone but even more so her. I love her so much and I need to prove this two her. So please tell us.” I say. “Ms.Swan I thought we already discussed this or is it that dear Regina just doesn't trust you at all?” “Gold, just tell the truth.” Blue said “Yes It is true that if there is true love two women could get pregnant.” “Oh Emma I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you it was just so hard because I didn't know it was possible.” Regina says and grabs me crying. “It's fine now baby you're here now and that's what matters we will work through this.” *skips to when they get the first ultrasound* “Okay everything looks good… wait is that what I think it is?” the doctor says rubbing the wand around on my belly. “What is it doctor??” Regina and I say worried at the same time. “There are two heart beats and two little fetuses, congratulations you guys are having twins.” The doctor says to us, smiling. My eyes well up and I am just so happy and so overjoyed I can’t believe I’m having twins with the love of my life, my true love. I’m so happy and so scared that’s two lives to care for and two lives to feed. But it’s also two more of me and my lovely wife. Two more hearts to love and Cherice. Two more humans that you bond with and get loved twice as much. That’s two first walks and two first words. That’s two first days of school and first fights. That’s two more little beans to care for. I’m so overjoyed. “Oh my Regina, look at our babies we are gonna have two babies.” I say looking at my wife then back to the babies. “I’m so happy, I can’t wait to meet our two babies already. Emma thank you for this thank you for carrying our babies. I love you and our babies so much!!” Regina says to me. “I love you too Regina and I love our babies.” I say *Later that night Regina was rubbing lotion on my body everywhere to help with stretch marks and just because we had gotten out of a bath. My skin gets dry after a bath so she helps. While she was doing that there was light music playing. I was thinking of all kinds of things. No one ever prepared me for how much love I would have for my child. I’m not perfect, I make mistakes. I forget things, I lose my cool. Some days I go a little crazy. But I know that it’s okay though, because I will love my child more than anyone could ever love them. They are the only ones who will know what my heart sounds like from the inside. They are the only one who know what it’s like to be inside of me. And no matter what I want my children to know that they are forever loved for and cared for. They were wished for and prayed for. And that they were wanted from way before day one. They are my everythings and I can’t wait to have my family all together and to see their beautiful faces. I don’t care what or who they are. I just know I want them healthy and that I love them no matter what. Gay, straight, fat, tall, skinny, short, a boy or girl, black, white, asian, a helicopter, a light, short hair, long hair, plain hair, colorful hair, make up or no make up, curly or straight hair, I will love them no matter what and they will always be beautiful to me. “Thank you Regina for being here for me. Thank you for doing this for me. Thank you for being my wife and thank you for not leaving me. Thank you for being the mother of my children and my true love. I love you so much and you do so much for me. I love the way you laugh and the way you cry because you are absolutely beautiful. Anyone could say you are ugly but to me you're stunning. I love your beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I love your brunette short curly hair. I love the way your hair flows in the wind. I love the way you smile. I love the way you make me laugh and the way you make me cry. I love the way you make my heart beat so fast because you are perfect to me. I love the way your hips move when you walk. I love the way you look, cooking me breakfast, dinner or lunch. I love the way you make love to me. I love that you gave me two children that are growing inside of me. I love the way you run. I love that lip scar you have that I know you don’t like. I love the feel of your lips on mine or the way you do great things with that mouth and hands of yours. I love how you do magic and how you taught me magic. I love how you love me and how you care for me. I love how you are strong and brave. I love how you can be scared but not show it. I love how you love animals and children. I love how you do anything to protect this town or to protect the ones you love or the ones you don’t. I love everything about you, my beautiful, gorgeous wife. I love you Regina Swan-Mills!!” I say to my wife holding her close. Regina looks me in the eyes. Her eyes are watered over and they hold so much warmth and love in them. She kisses me deeply, speechless not sure what to say. “Oh Emma Swan-Mills you have no idea how that makes me feel. Or how you make me feel. I don’t know what to say after all you said. What I can tell you is that I love you and I love how you are carrying our children. I love how sweet you are and how great you're already doing as a mother. I can’t wait to see you holding our children. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms with your big pregnant belly. I can’t wait to take pictures of our children growing inside you. I can’t believe that I was so lucky to have you. I can’t believe I ever thought anything bad about you and I can’t believe we almost got a divorce. I’m so happy beyond words that we didn’t go through with it. That you talked me to stay and to give it a try. To hear what you had to say. Emma I love you.” Regina says crying and kissing me. Regina POV* A few days later. Doing the same thing I was the night Emma said such wonderful, beautiful things to me as I rubbed lotion on her. I can’t believe we are having twins. I am so thrilled. That’s two souls to watch grow up and two souls to love. That’s two first teeth and two first smiles. That’s two first laughs and two first times opening their eyes. That’s two first baths and two first cry’s. That’s two first days of school and two first heart to hearts. That’s two first heartbreaks and two first fights. Two first birthdays and two first two digits in age. Two first thirteen birthdays and two first hair cuts. Two first dirty diapers and two first bottle feeds. Two first sleepless nights and two first dates. I can’t believe there are so many first and I can’t wait to experience all of them, the good and the bad. *at Emma’s twenty week scan “Everything is looking good. They are weighing just fine and their heart rates are great. They have a very healthy heart beat. So would you lovely ladies like to know the genders of your babies?” The doctor asked Emma and I. “Yes we want to know!” We both say at the same time looking at each other then back to the doctor smiling. “It looks like you guys are having a girl and a boy congratulations guys.” He said My heart filled with love the moment he told us that we are having both a beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy. I can’t wait to meet my babies. I can’t wait to see how much they will look like their beautiful mother, my wife. “Emma, we are having a little girl and a little boy. We did this, we created such a miracle and you are carrying that miracle so thank you so much baby I love you!” I say to Emma *Skip to Emma in labor “Regina…. REGINA… REGINA SWAN-MILLS!” Emma yells. “What Emma, what's wrong?” I yell back running into the bedroom where she was at. “My water just broke and I think I have gone into labor.” Emma says with the look of joy, scared and pain. “Oh my god baby, okay let’s get you to the hospital. It’s gonna be okay just breathe Emma breathe. Just think we get to meet our babies soon, we get to meet them today.” I say to my wife as we go to the hospital. *At the hospital pushing out baby number two “Emma push come on Emma you got this.” Was the last thing I said before both our babies were here. This was the moment I realized that having my babies in my arms and in my eyesight was the best thing to ever happen to me. It was the moment I knew what it was like to love someone so much and it wasn’t my wife and it wasn’t myself or anyone. The love between a mother and child is so strong and I am so happy and overjoyed but yet so terrified that I cry holding my son while my wife is holding our daughter. I can’t believe this feeling and I didn’t know I could ever love like this. “Emma I’m so happy and I am so proud of you I love you so much and I thank you so much for bringing these beautiful babies into the world. Thank you so much for this Mi Amor.” I said to Emma kissing her then looking at both of our babies. *five years later “Henry Daniel, you get right here this instant. Not so fast Leah Rose you both better stop running. You guys have to get ready for your first day of kindergarten.” My very pregnant wife says. “Regina can you help me with Henry while I get Leah please?” She asks me. “Yeah I can just don’t lift her up she is too heavy.” I say to Emma “I know and I’m 7 and I’m half months pregnant and not injured.” Emma said right back. I laughed and said “I know sweetie but you can only lift so much right now.” Once done later that day we had just got the kids fed, washed and in bed. I was leaning against the wall of the bathtub from inside it, with Emma against me. I was rubbing her belly and the little baby kicked. “I love these moments with you where we sit in here and talk, sing quietly to each other and just be in each other’s arms. I love rubbing your baby bump and feeling our little baby bean kick. It makes it all feel so real. I’m so excited to hold him or her. To find out if it’s a boy or girl. I loved finding out last time with the twins but I love the Suspense of not knowing till the big day is so fun. It’s crazy to think in less than two months we get to meet baby bean. Emma, you know you are absolutely stunning even more so when you're carrying our child. I love you so much.” I say to Emma. “Baby I love you too in ways that sometimes I don’t even know how to express. I can’t wait either. And I loved finding out about the twins but you're right not knowing till the end I even love the suspense of it all. I love feeling the baby kick and move while being in your arms.” Emma says turning her head and kissing me. *thirteen years later I walked into the living room just in time to hear Henry comforting Bella because one of her friends was being mean. “ Friends will come and go but the ones that stay are the ones that are real. You owe me new ones and you’ll run into old ones. There will be some people who don’t like you and all you Gotta do is ignore them and be you and do you. There will be people who tell you who you are and go fight back and say no this is who I am. That is what mother always told me. I know it hurts right now but it will get better I promise if you need anything come to me. Family is much better friends.” Henry says to Bella. This is the moment I realized that we have such amazing children. I can’t Express how much I am happy and how much I love them. I can’t express how much it means to me that Emma brought them into this world. It’s hard to believe that I was almost alone and that I would never get to experience what it would be like to have my beautiful children in my life. The day that I almost made the choice to divorce Emma was the worst thing in my life. I'm so glad that she convinced me to stay in to not go. I love her so much for everything that she has ever done. She is the love of my life, the one I want to be with forever. She makes me smile, she makes me laugh, she makes me cry tears of joy. She gave me three wonderful children. She gave me someone in love and held onto and to cherish. She gave me happiness, joy, love, the feeling of being cared for. She gave me my happy endings. She picked me out of everyone else in the world and I couldn’t ask for anyone better. She chose to stay and fight for me after I accused her of cheating. But honestly I am so very thankful she fought for me because of what happened today. Everything that has ever happened is because of what we chose to do so no I don’t regret it but it doesn’t mean I liked how I did things or how some things happened. But I know that is why today is the way it is and why I am the way I am. It’s why Emma is such an amazing wife. And why she is such an amazing mother. So right now is when I decided to tell Emma the next best news of our lives and I never thought it would ever happen since I took a potion long ago to not have children to go against my mothers happiness. “Emma I got something to tell you something I had to go to get proof of my own that was professional before I told you because I never thought it was possible. Emma Swan-Mills you are gonna be a mom again. I’m pregnant.” I tell my wife. “Oh Regina this is amazing I can’t wait. You are gonna look so cute with a pregnant belly. I am so happy that we get to have another baby and this time I don’t have to carry it but instead I get to watch you grow a baby inside. This is the fourth best day of my life.” Emma says hugging me and laughing and crying. “Wait, what do you mean fourth best day? What are the others?” I ask Emma “Well the day the twins were born was one. The day Bella was born. The day we got married and then even though it hasn’t happened yet the day this baby is born but until then this is the fourth best day of my life.” Emma says kissing me with so much love and passion. *Regina eight months pregnant “You know I love that I got to be pregnant this time even though it hasn’t been easy I finally get to have that same feeling and same bond we both know only the one carrying the baby can do. Our other kids know what your heart beat sounds like from the inside but this one will know what mine's like. I can’t wait to hold our baby in my arms for the first time. I love falling in love with another human bean all over again. Our kids were what made me realize what a mother love is so strong.” I say to Emma as she is rubbing lotion on my now. It’s crazy to think we switched rolls. I was never supposed to have kids. I couldn’t have kids of my own. Not only did I have three of my own that I watched Emma carry now I’m carrying our last baby. Words can not describe how happy I am to do this. *skips three years at Emma and Regina’s wedding vow renewal “They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself. -(Andy Warhol)’ “Yesterday I was clever, so I wanted to change the world. Today I am wise, so I am changing myself.’ I was told to stop looking for happiness in the same place I lost it. But in some ways I found it in the same place but yet very different. I was told to be like a flower, survive the rain but use it to grow. Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don’t resist them that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like. -(Lee TZU) if we don’t change, we don’t grow. If we don’t grow, we aren’t really living. I was told to embrace uncertainty. Some of the most beautiful chapters in our lives won’t have titles until much later.’ I was always told that you were always one decision away from a totally different life. Today is the day that I made a decision many years ago and they brought me to a wonderful wife and four beautiful children. I can’t express how happy I am to be here with our daughters Leah and Bella, and our sons Henry and Roland. I see that our son found Violet. To see that Leah found her magic. To see Bella be a great big sister and do great in school. To see our little Roland as a ring barrier for this very day that I get to renew my vows to you the ones that I will always and this time I mean always live by them till the day I die and then forward. You are my one true love, my soulmate, my best friend, my life in the one who will forever hold my heart. And If I ever break this promise then I don’t ever want to be. I don’t think I could ever live without you and I don’t think I could ever live without our children. You make me happy, and you make me sad but that is a part of life and I want to ask for anything more. You gave me children and happiness and love in a home. You gave me something to live for and something to die for. You gave me friends and family. Most importantly you gave me your heart just like I gave you mine. So thank you Emma swan Mills for being my one and only. I do. I say with tears down my face. Looking at Emma seeing her smile back at me crying and trying to hold it together just enough to to do her vows. “Regina you make me so happy, and so loved that I could never ask for anyone better to be the mother of my children to be my wife to be my family to be my true love to be my soulmate and my best friend and my everything I love you so much. I remember from the moment I met you that I knew you were someone special. I love how you talk and how do you sing to our children at night or even to me when I can’t calm down. I love the way you care in the way you love for me and for our children. I love the way you are and your family and I love that you gave me our four children. I love the way you laugh in the way you smile when I children make jokes. I love the way you care for our children when they’re sick or in need. I love how you are brave and strong. I love how you’re loyal and kind. I love your soul and everything about you. I love the way your body grew with our son. I loved watching you hold her children for the first time. I loved watching you give birth to our son. I love the way you’re so good with words that I wish I could be too. I love how smart and how funny and goofy you are. I love how serious you can be even when there’s no reason to be. I am so happy that you chose to stay and that you didn’t leave. I trust you with my life in my heart. You give me a reason to live for and a reason to die for. I love how when our children were sad you were always there. I love how when I needed you most you always cared. I had heard this quote somewhere and it made me think of you. 'Once you feel it.. You will never need to know. That love completes the feeling....onward..upward, we grow. You will never ask yourself.. to look for another. Love is what we need.. Just ask your Mother. Do we love anymore...? Can we love any less.? Do we love despite the flaws? Are you a complete mess.. without that special feeling.. that we get inside our chest. Can we love with other issues? Don't you know that the best. If we strengthen our core.. that's where our love lies. We must embrace it in our hearts. Without love..dry my eyes. Something so perfect.. you'll never want to leave it. Love someone quickly.. and never feel defeated.' (jennifer) I thought of how I felt about you the moment I met you and the moment I realized I would never stop feeling that way about you. Something I learned from Grey’s Anatomy and something I loved before then because it reminded me of when I met you. I remember thinking pick me, choose me, love me. Now you were probably thinking that was Meredith talking to Derek from Grey's Anatomy about picking her over Addison, but in my own head that was me talking to you. Then there is the line from Castle the always episode, season four Where Castle tells Kate that she is the most Remarkable, maddening, most frustrating person he had ever met and that he loved her. That every morning and bring a cuppa coffee just to see a smile on his face. Maybe that wasn’t in the right order but that is how I feel about you. I’m not that good with words but I try. I was never the one to think that I was going to find happiness or love. I thought I was gonna be alone forever and that I would never get married and have children or even want to get married or have children till the day I met you. You change my life in words that I cannot describe in words that I wish I could tell but I don’t know how. I never thought I could be a good mother or a good wife but you showed me that I can. I never thought I would be successful in life or in anything but you showed me that anything was possible as long as I tried. As long as I fight for what I want I will get it and that’s what I did when I met you. I know that I can get anything I want if I truly want it. I will fight for it and that’s how I will get it. I can’t wait to see what our children grow up to be and who they turn out to be. Thank you for giving me my happily ever after. I do. Emma says to me at this point none of us can hold it together and we both just wanted to kiss each other. “You may now kiss the bride” was the last thing we heard before we kissed and that’s how we lived from the rest of the time forward.


End file.
